Hylian Shield
The Hylian Shield (Hylia Shield in the Japanese localization) is a recurring shield in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is adult-sized, and similar to the one used by the Hylian Knights. The shield is made of wood with an overlaying of metal which can deflect many attacks. However, in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, the shield is purely metallic. The front bears the crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule, along with an image of the Triforce. In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, it also has another triangle beneath the crest (perhaps the Light Force), but this does not appear in Twilight Princess. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time When Link is a child, he is in need of a Hylian Shield to safely shield himself from the falling eruption of Death Mountain. However, it is too big for a child, so Link can only defend himself with the Hylian Shield on his back. When Link becomes an adult, he can use it along with the Master Sword. Hylian Shields can be purchased at the Bazaar in Hyrule Castle Town. Link can receive a discount for the shield by talking to the Keaton Mask Soldier guarding the gate to Death Mountain. A Hylian Shield can also be found beneath one of the graves marked by Triforce-shaped flowers in Kakariko Graveyard. In case Link's shield is eaten by a Like Like, some dungeons also have Treasure Chests that contain new shields. If Link already has a Hylian Shield when opening the chest, he will receive 5 Rupees instead. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Hylian Shield can be purchased from the Malo Mart in Kakariko Village, and a Goron merchant in Hyrule Castle Town. It is modeled after the original Hylian shield, though it has a slightly different design. Also, unlike previous metallic shields, this one has the ability to reflect not only physical attacks, but magical ones as well when Link uses the Shield Attack. The Hylian Shield is particularly useful for traversing the Goron Mines, and is coincidentally first available from Malo Mart just when Link needs to enter them, since the Ordon Shield or Wooden Shield will burn if either is set on fire. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Hylian Shield is the final and most powerful shield in Skyward Sword. While it still has a shield meter, it will never decrease, making the shield indestructible. Unlike the other shields, it is not obtained through the upgrade system. Instead, it is the prize Link gets for defeating 8 consecutive bosses in the Lightning Round. Non-canonical appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Hylian Shield also appears in the crossover fighting game Super Smash Bros., as well as its sequels Super Smash Bros. Melee, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is very helpful in blocking projectile attacks. While it cannot be actively used as in there is no button that will make Link put it up in a defensive posture (although holding down on the control stick will make him crouch in a position similar to his shielding posture in Zelda games), it occupies a small area of his hit box when he is standing still or crouching and will deflect projectiles that hit the small area it covers. He will still be pushed backward slightly by the impact but will not even leave his feet unless he is pushed off a ledge. Keeping with Link's redesign, the Hylian Shield from Twilight Princess appears instead of the Ocarina of Time design in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Two stickers titled "Hylian Shield" appear in Brawl. One mistakenly depicts the Small Shield from Minish Cap, and gives a +5 bonus to shield recovery. The other depicts the Hylian Shield from Twilight Princess, and gives a bonus of +10 slash resistance. The latter can only be used by Link, Toon Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Soulcalibur II Together with the Master Sword, the Hylian Shield is part of Link's default weapon set. It is also present with most of Link's other weapon choices. See Also *Heros Shield es:Escudo Hylian ja:ハイリアの盾 Category:Shields Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items